A New Beginning
by WillowHawk89
Summary: Amon and Robin are running away after sneaking in to Solomon. They start over and live a life in the shadows. But for how long? Rated T for sexual feelings and swearing. Possible OOC, will improve. I like constructive criticism so please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

An Amon & Robin Love Story

June. 21/09

Chapter 1

With explosions from above, screams and sirens out side the tunnel was the safest place to be in. Even though it was cold and damp as water leaked from the ceiling. Robin's footing was lost as she slipped on some water. Her body fell to the hard cement as her tailbone hit the ground; it sent vibrations through her spin. This didn't help the tremendous pain that already swarmed her thoughts. With the loud thud and slide sound behind him, Amon turned and saw Robin lifting slowly herself off the ground. He stalked over to her and gripped her hand to hold her steady.

"Hurry Robin, we have to keep going." Amon said lightly pulling her by his side. Robin's hand held his tight as she ran beside him.

"Amon, do you know where we are going?" Robin asked short of breath as she wiped her forehead and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, these tunnels lead out from the factory, but from there, I'm not sure where to go. Maybe we can find a hotel or something." Amon said in his monotone voice as he picked up the pace and Robin stayed silent and let Amon lead the way.

They ran for a long way before a dim light emerged at the end on the tunnel. As the tunnel ended they saw something move slowly over the entrance. Amon looked up and saw that the tunnel doors were being closed. He turned around and saw no light behind them, meaning that door has been closed as well. Solomon knew they were in the tunnels.

"Robin, we have to move faster the door to the exit is being closed." Amon said running faster. Robin glanced behind her and saw only darkness. She tried to move faster but her legs were tired and they ached. She would have lost her footing again if Amon wasn't holding her arm as tight as he was. Robin breathed heavy and griped her chest with her free hand. She felt like her heart was going to break through her breast plate, it was pounding so hard.

"Amon…my eyes I cannot concentrate, everything is blurry." Robin said rubbing her eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Just close them, I'll guide you." Amon said passively. Robin shut her eyes, immediately relieved. "Is your heart pounding as well?" Amon said curiously.

"Yes and I'm a little dizzy, I don't know how much longer I can go." Robin sobbed as she held her eyes shut. She didn't see that they were only a few meters away, she felt Amon lower and she did the same. She smelled clean and fresh air, but loud sounds and sirens.

"We're out Robin, let's stop so you can breath and regain your strength." Amon said holding her up and then gently lowering her to the ground. She clenched her eyes and then opened them and repeated that motion for a little while before she felt alright to move on. She breathed in and out slowly until her heart was beating at a regular pace. She was happy to hear that her breathing was no longer just extended wheezes.

"Alright I can move now. Where will we go now, Amon?" Robin asked standing slowly while holding her head. She had a small headache and blamed it on dehydration. Robin stretched slowly and looked around where they stood. It was a huge field, the buildings seemed too far away, but when she turned around there was another town. It was much closer, which then Robin let out a sigh.

"We will go to that town and find a low-grade hotel to rest in for the night and then we should leave in the morning. No, wait. We should travel by night. They would never suspect it. We will find a hotel for tonight and tomorrow so we can get our full strength back. Then tomorrow night we will leave. We will figure out details when we get a room." Amon said looking around the area.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan. Let's go then." Robin said standing still waiting for Amon to lead. Amon moved forward and began walking through the field, towards the grungy looking town ahead. They weaving through the tall wheat and corn fields that had come their way but soon they walked into the small grey town. No-one was out or walking, the air was loose and cold which Robin shivered in reaction. She gripped her coat and wrapped it tight around her slim body. She flinched as searing pain went though her side. She wanted to scream out in pain but she knew getting to a hotel was the best thing to think about. She would inform Amon of it then. They walked through the town until they came to a very old looking motel. Robin looked up and then at Amon.

"Amon…I…" Robin sputtered before she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shit! Robin...Robin, wake up! Robin!" Amon screamed at the unconscious girl in his arms. He lifted her off the ground and held her close to his chest as he walked inside the grungy motel. The man at the counter looked up slowly with a passive expression.

"Can I help you?" the man said in a bored tone. His tired eyes looked Amon up and down. He snorted and spat on the floor next to his feet.

"I need a room, now." Amon said as he sent the man a deadly glare.

"Twenty Yen." The man said turning away to grab one of the few keys that hung on the wall. He turned back and Amon had laid the money on the table. He brushed the pile into his hands and tossed the key to Amon. Amon turned and left the lobby to walk up a flight of stairs. He looked down at Robin and spoke to her again.

"Robin? You have to wake up. What's wrong? Robin?" Amon said as his voice grew louder and louder. He sighed loud after a few seconds when Robin gave him no response. He looked up to find his hotel room one door down. When he reached the door he gently sat Robin on the floor and against the wall so he could unlock the door. He kept his peripheral vision on Robin as he opened the door. Amon bent down and tried to wake Robin yet again. He sighed loud and held her face gently. He stroked the hairs from her face and sighed again. She was beautiful, truly beautiful and he had strong feelings growing for the young girl.

"Robin? We're safe now, you can wake up, please wake up. I don't want…after everything that has just happened I don't want this to separate us. Robin, I need you to wake up." Amon said as he moved closer. He looked all around her perfect features. He raised his head and placed a kiss on her forehead then brought her into his chest and lifted her into his arms. Once steady he walked through the door and clicked on the light. He stopped to examine the room and then closed the door with his foot. He turned to lock the door, but the lock had been broken off somehow.

"Shit" Amon cursed to himself.

He walked over to the bed and slowly placed Robin above the sheets. He stood and looked at her. Then he noticed the blood pooling out from her right side. He moved closer and that was when Robin finally came to. Amon looked up at her face and kneeled on the floor beside the bed.

"Robin…you're finally awake. I was worried, and now I see why you fainted." Amon said as he motioned to her side. Robin followed his eyes and moved to hold her side. Amon caught her hand before it reached her side and he held it away.

"Don't touch it, I have to clean it and fix it up or you'll get an infection." Amon said lifting Robin to sit her up. He removed her coat but hesitated to go further. Robin looked up at Amon and without hesitation; she unbuttoned the first piece of her dress and placed it on the bed beside her. She then removed the top of her dress and folded it down to her waist so only her undershirt was showing.

"Does this shirt need to come off as well?" Robin said in a whisper as she kept her eyes away from Amon's. She was embarrassed that she had to undress in front of him but she knew it had to be done to tend to her wound.

"No, but I'll have to roll it up ok?" Amon said soothingly. He had a feeling this was all new to her and he didn't want to frighten her. She was only still a girl. Robin moved slowly to lie back down and once she was settled, Amon rolled up her undershirt as little as possible to get a good look at her wound. He tried not to heave in a breath but the wound was bad and he didn't know if he could treat it. A huge chunk of her side was missing, it wasn't too deep but it did need stitches. He rose off the floor and went to the bathroom. Robin lay still not wanting to see the gouge in her side. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew it happened before they had met in the tunnel.

Amon returned with many towels and a bucket of water. He had also, to his surprise, found a first aid kit with bandages and disinfectant. This would surly come in handy and Amon hoped he could fix Robin's wound on his own. He really didn't want to take her to the hospital. He would have to lie and make up some story. Amon really wasn't in the mood to do that. He just wanted her healthy and well. Amon felt the truth of his thoughts and he knew he would try his best to keep her safe.

"Robin?" Amon said as he knelt on the floor. Robin turned to him and smiled softly. "I need to stop the bleeding, clean it and stitch it up. There's no way it will heal without being stitched up." Amon said slowly. Robin nodded and looked away from him.

Amon grabbed a towel and soaked the top half to place it on Robin's wound. He wiped away the blood slowly. Every wince Robin's face made Amon wanted to stop and just hold her, but he had to finish. He went through 3 towels before the bleeding slowed. Taking the towel away he grabbed the disinfectant and slowly poured over the wound. Robin hands gripped the sheets and a moan was bubbling in her throat. He pulled the first aid kit over and pulled out a needle and thread to sew her wound. He held a towel over the majority of her would while he stitched. It took about 20 minutes to stitch the whole wound and the whole time Robin was silent. Only a few winces marred her delicate face. Amon tied off the thread and grabbed a big gauze bandage to set over her stitches. He taped the ends and stood.

"Are you able to stand? I want to wrap gauze around your body to hold the padding over your wound in place." Amon said holding his hands out to Robin. She began to rise up and Amon moved closer to help her. He held her hands tight and lifted her softly off the bed. He held her steady as she found her balance. Amon grabbed the gauze and started to wrap it around her slim form. She held her undershirt up as he tied off the end and taped it.

"There, lie back down now. You have to take it easy. Those stitches aren't professional and I don't think I could fix them if they tore. So we'll have to stay here for as long as we can until you are able to travel." Amon said helping her lie down. Robin winced and then stared wide eyes at Amon.

"But Amon, we have to keep going. I don't want them to find us!" Robin said rising up slowly, but Amon held her down and spoke softly.

"Its alright, they may think we are dead. If they do id prefer it that way. I don't think they will look for us. We aren't important to them anymore. We betrayed them once and won, I don't think they will come looking for the same fight. But its Solomon, they could have anything planned. We just have to relax and not worry. We have to focus on your healing." Amon said moving her slowly to bring the covers over her.

"I hope they think we're dead. Id rather be dead, than be one of their experiments." Robin said trailing off. Her eyes shut slowly and she drifted into sleep. Amon smiled and turned to look at the room again. One bed. No couch. 'Ill sleep on the floor' Amon thought to himself. Amon looked for a cupboard and found one near the motel door. When he opened it blankets fell on top of him. He grunted loudly and picked the covers off the floor. He closed the closet and dropped the blankets on the floor beside Robin. Amon then remembered that the lock on the door was broken. He looked around and saw chairs near the window. He walked over and tilted the chair under the doorknob, shook it a little and walked away. Once back over to the bed Amon arranged the blankets, stripped his coat, shoes, pants and he hoped into his makeshift bed.

He lay in thought for a little while before sleep took him. Even though he warned Robin not to worry, he himself worried for their safety. It wasn't any way to fall asleep but Amon was a man to wallow in what was going on around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin woke slowly, blinking her eyes for clear vision and ridding her mind her dream. She dreamed of the day before and all of the recent events. Hating the memories coming to mind she rubbed her eyes gently and yawned. Her body felt stiff and she felt like a big lump lying on a rocky surface. Robin extended her arms to stretch, but as she did so she forgot about her wound and she whined in pain as sharp pains coursed through her side. She flopped back to the bed and covered her eyes as the pain was so excruciating she couldn't hold in her tears. Two seconds later Amon was by her side stroking her face.

"Robin? What happened? You cried out. Did you hurt yourself?" Amon asked soothingly as he brushed her hair from her face. Robin nodded and wiped her tears away and then spoke in a whisper.

"I stretched." She said as sobs followed. "Its silly, but I forgot about my wound. Amon the pain is too much I can't hold my tears in all the time. I'm too weak. You should have left me I'll just be a burden to you." Robin said sobbing again and wiping the tears away with her shaking hands. Amon frowned but it was followed by shy smile.

"You're not a burden. I want you here with me. I need you here with me and I need you safe and healthy again. It will take some time to heal I'm afraid. Healing cannot be rushed. But you are strong Robin, and you will get through this." Amon said pulling her hands from her face to hold them in his.

"I've never seen this side of you. You always seemed so passé about me. Why are you caring for me and saying you want me safe? There is little out there that confuses me, but you are doing it with ease." Robin said looking at the ceiling while a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"I've always cared for you Robin. I just never let you know it. You're sixteen, it's wrong for me to have feelings for you and nothing should happen between us. I've locked all my feeling for you away because it was the right thing to do, but now I feel differently. We are alone with no once around to judge us and now I'm going to confess Robin. I believe I'm falling in love with you. I'm positive that I have been since I saw you. You've surprised me in so many ways and now I feel like I'm talking too much so please say something." Amon said as he looked away from Robin but quickly locked eyes with her again. Robin was in shock her eyes wide but with an enormous smile plastered on her face.

"Amon…I…my feelings for you started on the surface and I had a pull in my heart for you but I locked those feelings away as you had. Now I can't possibly keep those feelings locked up anymore, you are in my heart and I don't want that to change." Robin said shyly. The both let out a huge breath. That was what they both needed, to lay the truth on the table. Amon smiled and couldn't stop; he was so happy that Robin felt the same, but he was ashamed that he had made her feel like she needed to put her feeling aside. It didn't matter now though, now they were together and they didn't want to be apart. Robin leaned up and Amon helped her as he wrapped his arms around her back to steady her as she sat up. He brushed his hand across her cheek and moved closer to kiss her. As their lips met they instantly felt at ease. Leaning into each other and relaxing in each other's arms. They may have been relaxed at first but the heat between them began to grow quickly as Amon deepened the kiss. Robin yearned to be closer to him so she moved forward but an abrupt pain stopped their intimate moment as she whimpered. Amon winced as he saw pain flash over her face and he kissed her forehead as she let more tears flow out from the pain emerging constantly from her side. Amon knew that she needed something to dull the pain as it was obviously too much for her. He knew she needed to stay in bed; it was the only way she could heal properly. He also knew the work he had ahead of him but he wanted to take care of her. His feelings for her had grown quickly and he couldn't help but know he was falling in love with her. She was frail, but very powerful, shy with an honest heart, and sexy but extremely modest. Amon's heart began to beat faster and he could feel his want for her grow. He slowly laid Robin down on the bed again so she could relax. He leaned down and kissed her again while stroking her face. Robin's body ached to be closer to him, to feel his body against hers, to feel the warmth and excitement he brought but if she moved it hurt, it bothered her that she was so helpless and weak at this time.

"I'll go get some food. What would you like?" Amon said slowly standing once he pushed his growing thoughts aside. He looked down to lock eyes with Robin and she was wiping away her fresh tears. She smiled up at him and spoke softly.

"I'd like steamed rice, miso soup, with grilled fish, and tamagoyaki, please. Thanks Amon." Robin said as she closed her eyes then opened to look at the ceiling. Amon was shocked. All that food she asked for. Hopefully there was a place nearby that served the dishes she asked for. Amon wanted to give her everything she needed and wanted. He wanted to show her how much he cared for her and he would do anything for her, even his life. He would save hers again with no second thought.

"Sure, ill be back as soon as I can. You try to sleep until I get back. Maybe I can find some pain killers or something for the pain. There has to be a drug store around in this Godforsaken town. Ill be back, stay here and don't answer the door or the phone." Amon said leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. Robin pouted as he pulled away. But then a cheerful smile ruled her face when he laughed softly.

"Alright, be careful." She said. Amon then exited the room and Robin immediately felt alone. Robin stayed in bed and starred at the ceiling thinking of her new life while she waited for Amon to return. When she arrived in Japan she didn't think she would be where she is now. Certainly not falling in love at 16, but she couldn't be happier. Even though the certain events were awful, they lead to her and Amon being together. Her thoughts drifted to the room and she looked around. She had never really examined it when they arrived. She was glad she didn't because the colors were a faded red and brown, the carpet was beige and stained, the wallpaper was pealing which revealed the cement wall; obvious that the room had no insulation and the bed wasn't comfortable but she could bear it at least for a few more days even if it creaked loudly every time she moved. The slightest movement of her arms would send a creak through the bed and echoing off the walls. This bothered her greatly but she knew they wouldn't be here forever so she pushed the pet peeve aside.

Robin tried to sit up and she sighed loudly as creaks spread through the bed. The pain of her side had doubled as she moved and her side felt like it was tearing open all over again. Robin gave up and slowly went back down on the bed softly. She sighed with a whimper on the end as she realized she needed to go to the bathroom. She searched the room for the bathroom and located it on the other side of the room. Robin inhaled deeply and began to rise off the bed very slowly as she gripped the sheets with whatever strength she could.

As her feet landed on the floor she braced her hands on the edge of the bed and lifted herself up. Once she able to stand she wobbled but held herself up. When she felt she could go on, she moved slowly to the bathroom. Gripping everything she could to hold herself steady. Her side hurt constantly while walking over. A sigh of relief escaped her lips once she reached the bathroom. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

Meanwhile…..

Amon searched the streets for a drug store and was glad to see one near by. He entered the store and started to scan the shelves for any type of pain killer. With no luck he approached the woman at the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have any over the counter pain killers? I don't have time to get a prescription." he asked not looking at the woman but searching the shelves some more.

"Sure, we carry bottles of 50 and 100 capsules. Which would you like?" the woman asked pulling two bottles out from under the counter. Amon picked up a bottle and examined the label. He wanted to make sure they were legit and not crap put together. He made sure the label that showed was the only one and he pulled a couple out to make sure they were the pill described on the label. Once he was satisfied he answered her.

"The bottle with 100 capsules, please." Amon said handing the bigger bottle to the woman and the other off to the side.

"That will be 50 yen please. No one buys these around here so the price has dropped dramatically." The woman said with a laugh. Amon handed the money over and spoke again.

"Can I trust this product?" Amon said staring the woman down while she fiddled with the register.

"Of course you can. I purchase them myself to sell from a trusted doctor in Japan. I assure you, you won't have any problems with them." The woman said not breaking their eye contact. Amon knew she was telling the truth so he nodded, he asked her for directions to a diner and she was glad to help. Amon thanked her and left the store.

It took him 10 minutes to get to the diner the woman spoke of as it was the middle of the town. When he reached it, with no hesitation he walked in and everyone turned to see the new visitor. Amon ignored the people and went straight to the counter to order their food. He stood waiting for 5 minutes before someone tended to him. Amon hated to wait and he hated that it was making Robin wait as well. The chef approached the counter and said nothing.

"I'd like 2 orders of rice, miso soup, with grilled fish, and tamagoyaki to go." Amon said staring the man down. He didn't blink and he didn't move until the man said something.

"15 minutes, 10 yen." The chef said sniffing and wiping his nose. His hair was greasy and his clothing was dirty with food stains.

"I expect my meal to be sanitary." Amon said eyeing the man up and down then sitting on a stool beside him. He set his hands on the counter and folded them together while still staring at the man. His eyes burned from not blinking but he wasn't in the mood to be viewed as the pathetic, weak stranger in town. He would stand his ground. The chef grunted and sniffed again then went to start on his order. As his back turned away from Amon he blinked then reached for his wallet and placed the money on the counter in front of him.

While Amon waited he thought of Robin. He didn't like that he had left her alone but they needed to eat, especially Robin in her poor health. He would run back to her if he felt she wasn't safe. He had locked the door handle so he knew Robin would wake or notice if someone had broken in. Amon sighed and tried to think of something else. Worrying about her made his heart race and his stomach ache the whole time he waited. He looked up and saw the chef holding his food in 2 bags. Amon handed the money over to the man, grabbed his food and practically stomped out of the diner.

Once clear of the diner, Amon started running to the motel they were staying at. He didn't want to leave her alone another minute. The thought of Solomon or anyone finding her while he isn't there to protect her scared him immensely. So he quickly ran down the streets towards the motel. At first he wasn't sure if he was going the right way but he soon saw the motel logo hovering over the destroyed and abandoned buildings. He neared the motel and slowed to open the cracked wooden door of the motel. The man at the reception eyed Amon curiously but Amon ran up every other step of the staircase as though the man wasn't there. He came up to their room and reached in his pocket for the key. He fumbled with the key as his hands shook. He wanted to get in there and see that she was okay. Amon missed Robin terribly even though he knew he would see her. It was unbelievable how his feelings were growing more and more. Weather it be thinking about her or sitting with her, he was falling for her fast and he loved every minute of it. Amon thought of the kind of man he was; the passé personality, passive-aggressive and a cocky attitude. What he didn't expect was the fact that his feelings for Robin were changing who he was and it was something that he wanted. This was a new beginning for both of them and he was happy that he would be sharing the new experiences with her.

Amon finally unlocked the door and walked in to see an empty bed. He quickly placed the bags on the table to stalk over to the bed and search the sheets for anything; he wasn't sure what he could possibly be looking for under sheets but he was just so concerned for Robin and he just wanted to find her. He started to panic but then he came to his senses and stopped rummaging through she sheets. It was obvious that he didn't need to search as crazed as he was; as the sheets looked pulled back neatly and showed no sign of struggle. He looked as he heard water running in the bathroom. He smiled widely and walked over to the door to knock. He heard the water stop and footsteps to the door. He stepped away from the door and waited for her to appear. She opened the door and had a bright smile on her face. She was in a surprisingly white robe with damp hair. Amon said nothing and just watched her wobble slowly out of the bathroom. He reached for her hand and she accepted by leaning into his arms for support. She immediately felt better that he had returned safely.

"Hi." She said softly as she sighed into Amon's chest. "I needed to wash up. It is something I don't want to do alone again while I'm in this condition. It was so tiring walking over and standing in there to wash what I could without hurting or tearing anything. I felt useless; I've always been able to take care of myself, not really needing to lean on someone for help. It's very frustrating" Robin said sighing again as her eyes closed. She felt Amon's arms tighten around her and she returned the gesture with as much strength as she could.

"I'm glad I'm the one who is taking care of you. I wouldn't want you in anyone else's hands. I can't trust anyone as of now and I don't think I want anyone else involved in our lives. I just want it to be you and me. We should just go somewhere new and start our lives together. What do you think?" Amon said raising his hands to Robin's head to look into her eyes. Her eyes opened exposing her beautiful green eyes as they sparkled when their eyes met. Amon smiled when her bright smile shone through.

"It sounds like, the perfect way to begin our lives. There is nothing else I can think of to do. I want to start fresh maybe move out of Japan and live in the woods or in a rural community. I'd like to get back in touch with what I know. I want to live a simple life again, more so even." Robin said they held eye contact. She smiled genuinely and blushed deeply. Amon laughed softly and spoke with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'd love that Robin. It sounds perfect." Amon said as he pulled her into a hug. "Let's get you back in bed." He said moving slowly to the bed. Robin clung to Amon's strong body as he held her close. His arms circled her waist and she felt her side begin to hurt, already.

"Ow, hang on, my side." Robin said stopping as she deeply breathed the pain away. "Ok, I can move now." She said as Amon started to walk again. Amon wanted to lift her into his arms so she didn't have to walk but they were close to the bed so he kept moving at a regular pace to make sure she could keep up. He didn't want her to hurt anymore he hated seeing her in pain. After everything that had happened they should be celebrating, but the time for that hadn't come yet. She had to heal and feel her best before they could go or do anything else. Once they reached the bed Amon helped her sit down. She sat tensely and eventually relaxed.

"I want to sit against the headboard. Can you help?" Robin asked as a second later she was in Amon's arms and he was lifting her to sit against the headboard. Robin's cheeks heated and her body felt hot as their bodies molded together. He moved her softly and was able to lean her against the headboard without her hissing in pain. He lifted the covers to her waist and then sat on the bed beside her.

"Is that comfortable?" Amon asked intently. He held her hand and squeezed it softly as she moved little by little to get in the right spot.

"Yes, its fine. Thank you." Robin said squeezing his hand as he had done to her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the headboard. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Are you still hungry? I was able to find everything you asked for and a bottle of painkillers." Amon said rising. He walked over to the table near the door. He realized he didn't 'lock' the door. He grabbed a chair and hitched it under the door handle to secure it; the dead bolt was broken so this was his alternative. It haunted his mind that he couldn't really keep people out of their room but he shoved the thought out of his head and grabbed the bags. As he headed back to Robin his eyes lingered on her the whole time. Her eyes were still closed but her mouth opened to speak.

"Yes, I'm starved, thank you Amon. It wasn't too much was it?" Robin said opening her eyes slowly to meet Amon's eyes. They smiled in sync and Amon laughed softly.

"Not at all." Amon said handing her the boxes of food. He smiled as she opened them quickly and took in the smell. She closed her eyes again as if to imagine the smell of the food. She was an odd person, but Amon loved that about her.

"This smells delicious." Robin said grabbing her chop sticks and digging in. She took every bite very precisely and savored the taste. Amon moved to the other side of the bed and sat beside Robin. They ate in silence, but it was comfortable, they were able to just relax around each other and that was the best feeling of all. Robin loved that she didn't have to close herself off around Amon. He let her be who she was and he brought it out in her. Being in such a condition was an ice breaker for intimate moments. Having to carry her, dress her wounds and help her to and from the bathroom. Robin knew that this was a weird start for them. Slow and steady wins the race and Robin wanted everything to work out in every way. Even if they were running from whoever wanted them. Nothing else mattered to Robin, she just wanted to be around Amon all the time and he wanted the same. She thought it was a great start in their relationship.

Once they finished their breakfast Amon gave her a painkiller and told her to only take 2 a day because one would take her pain away for half a day. They sat and watched what was on the TV. There weren't many channels but they did find an old movie. Neither of them was really interested in the movie, they were too focused on each other as they held hands and cuddled. Amon's hand was stroking Robin's hair and he would kiss her head at times, which Robin loved. She wanted to be with Amon forever, so she was determined to heal quickly so they could leave everything behind and start fresh in another country. It was a perfect plan and she was positive it was what she wanted to do. She had never been so sure of something that was decided so abruptly, but it excited and frightened her all at once.


End file.
